Bowser Jr Learns a New Word
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: Bowser Jr says a new word which he learned and causes him to be in trouble at school, his family will help him not to say that word again. Rated T for reasons


**Me:This will contain some profanity so be warned fellow readers**

**Iggy:Especially from Roy**

**Roy:*glares and punches Iggy*Shut it nerd!**

**Iggy:Ow!**

**Ludwig:Vill you shtop acting like idiots**

**Roy and Iggy:*points at one another*He started it!**

**Wendy:*rolls her eyes in annoyance***

**Me:Disclaimer please, Larry**

**Larry:TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own us or Mario but she only owns the story and the plot**

**Lemmy and Junior:Enjoy!**

* * *

In the playroom, a family meeting was held and Bowser was glaring at Junior with his arms crossed while Junior looked down at the ground sitting on the beanbag chair. The Koopalings was called as well just because Bowser assumed one of them was responsible of what happened at school today, they was currently sitting on their bean bag chairs and looked at their father with confused looks

"So why are we here?"asked Iggy of being the first person to speak up

"I got a call from school that Junior said a bad word during class"said Bowser

"Little bro said a bad word? I hope he said it to da teacher"said Roy with a chuckle and Morton snickered of what Roy said

"Be quiet and let Junior speak"shushed Wendy while glaring at her snickering brothers

"Thank you Wendy, tell us what you said son"

"What bad word?"asked Junior in confusion with his head tilted

"You know what I mean son…"

"Stupid?"

"No…"

"Idiot?"

"No!"

"I don't know! It's making me hard to think of what that word is!"Junior fumed a little and turned away from his father

Bowser groaned in annoyance and faced the Koopalings to help him in this situation as Wendy stepped up first and went to Junior

"Can you remember and tell us what you exactly said to the student, we won't be mad"said Wendy

"Okay…. When Mr. Jenkins was doing math, Calvin was bothering me while I was paying attention and I told him to leave me alone"said Junior

"Didn't we teach that brat and his friends not to mess with you?"asked Roy while Junior answered by nodding his head to Roy

"I tried to tell him many times not to distract me which caused to yell him"Junior looked down

"What did you say to Calvin?"asked Lemmy

"Hmm… Let me think of what I said to him.…"

Junior thinked for a moment while his family waited for the youngest's response until he remembered and sat up from his beanbag chair

"I remember now!"said Junior with excitement

"What did you tell Calvin?"asked Larry

"I called him a motherfucker"

Everybody gasped and shocked looks on their faces of the youngest koopaling cursing. Suddenly there was snickering and giggling coming from Roy, Iggy, Morton and Larry which they eventually burst out laughing onto the floor

"What's so funny about motherfucker?"asked Junior in confusion while looking at his older brothers laughing on the floor

"Be mature for once you four…"said Wendy with a eye roll

"It's not funny and shtop laughink you imbeciles!"scolded Ludwig to the four laughing koopalings

"Oh come on Luddy, you gotta admit it's funny just to imagine that!"said Iggy while cackling like crazy

"It's too funny to even for me to talk!"said Morton between his laughter

"It coulda been worth tuh see da look on da brats face"said Roy

"I thought I can get away with that kind of stuff at Junior's age"said Larry in tears of laughter

"That kind of language is not something to laugh about, it's really immature and that's coming from me"said Lemmy while glaring at his younger siblings

"Who taught you that word?"scolded Bowser to his son ignoring the laughter of his four sons

Junior pointed at Roy who stopped laughing only to glare at the youngest while his father and his older siblings glared at the pink headed koopaling

"Vhy vould you say zat word in front of our little brozzer?!"yelled Ludwig while crossing his arms and glaring at Roy

"Yeah Roy!"agreed Wendy

"I didn't mean tuh say dat word in front of da kid! Okay?"said Roy with a glare back at his siblings

"Your grounded for one week"said Bowser with his arms crossed and glaring at Roy

"Aww come on pops, this a bunch of bullshit!"

"Just for saying that word again, your grounded for two weeks!"

"Damn it!"

"Three weeks"

Roy rolled his eyes under his shades and growled under his breath while Larry laughed at his older brother's misfortune

"Ha! Take that motherfucker!"said Larry with a grin

"Larry, watch your damn mouth!"scolded Wendy to Larry and smacks his head

"Ow! Why you-"

"Larry! Wendy!"warned Bowser with a glare at Larry and Wendy

"It's not my fault that Larry can't keep his mouth shut for once…"sneered Wendy while glaring at her younger brother

"Sorry dad, I heard Iggy said that back at the lab"said Larry while pointing at his taller older brother

"Gee thanks for throwing me under the bus asshole"said Iggy with a glare towards his younger brother

"Ignatius/Iggy!"scolded Ludwig and Bowser at the same time

"Yeah Iggy, what the hell!"said Morton as he glared at Iggy

"Not you too Morton…."said Ludwig in annoyance while glaring at Morton with a warning look

"I thought this was say the curse word game, besides I want to join too!"

"Who are you calling an asshole, pineapple?"yelled Larry as he grabbed a big ball and throw it at Iggy

Iggy ducked his head to have the ball go over him but only to hit Lemmy on the head

"That hurt, you son of a bitch!"shouted Lemmy while glaring at Larry in anger

"You wanna go midget!"

"Bring it on!"

Larry and Lemmy was about to go at it until Ludwig grabbed them both by their mohawks and smacked their heads together

"Can everybody shtop cursing for one fucking second?!"shouted Ludwig with annoyance and rage while glaring at his siblings

"Oooh, Luddy said the f-word!"said Larry

"Vill you schut up for once Lawrence!"

The Koopalings started to argue with one another while Bowser, Roy, and Junior watched them argue. Bowser was getting impatient with this nonsense and growled in annoyance

"Enough all of you!"shouted Bowser to make all the Koopalings stop arguing

"All of you are suppose to be teaching Junior an example of being good older brothers and sister to him but instead all of you are acting like children and arguing"

The Koopalings looks down at the floor in disappointment and realizing of what they have done

"Once you put it that way, it was very childish for us to be acting like this"said Lemmy

"Yeah, I guess I gotten carried away from cursing which resulted consequences for me..."said Larry

"I don't want to be a bad brother to Junior, I want to be a good brother to him. I didn't mean to curse dad, I swear. Well not that kind of swear though"rambled Morton

"We're sorry dad for acting like this especially the bad example we taught to Junior"said Wendy

"Same as Vendy, fazzer"said Ludwig in agreement

"I forgive you kids but don't do that again especially around your little brother"said Bowser

"Okay dad"said the Koopalings in a unison while nodding their heads

Bowser crouched down to Junior's height and pats his head as Junior giggled a bit

"Saying those types of words is not okay plus it'll get you into a lot of trouble son"said Bowser

"Ok papa!"said Junior

"Just like your older siblings are going to be grounded for a week for saying those words"

"What?!"exclaimed the Koopalings except Roy who already got grounded 3 weeks

"Hehe suckers"said Roy with a snicker

There was protests of "That's not fair!", "I can't believe this…", "It's all Larry's fault" coming from the Koopalings except for Roy and Junior

"Besides you wouldn't want to have a potty mouth like Roy, son"said Bowser to Junior

"You said potty, papa!"said Junior with a laugh causing Lemmy to laugh as well

"Hehe, potty!"snickered Lemmy

"Hey!"shouted Roy with a death glare towards Bowser

"From now on there won't be any cursing in this castle. Promise me kids"said Bowser

The Koopalings nods their heads and some apologized for cursing few minutes ago

"Good if you excuse me, I have a princess to kidnap"said Bowser as he walked out of the playroom

While Bowser reaches the entrance to the playroom, he didn't watch where he was going as he stepped on a lego and screamed. He held his injured foot while hopping in one foot causing the ground to shake a bit

"You son of a bitch! That fucking hurt! Who the hell invented legos in the first place to make a big huge pain in the ass for me!"shouted Bowser in pain

The Koopalings eyes wided and gasped in horror as Ludwig had to cover Junior's ears to prevent him to hear such profanity coming from their father

"This is more painful when that bastard Mario tossed me to the damn lava! I freaking hate that motherfucker so much!"continued Bowser

"Geez, does dad kiss the princess with that filthy mouth?"asked Iggy to no one in particular

"Lemmy if you please"said Wendy while narrowing her eyes at the lego at Bowser's foot

Lemmy nods his head and went up to his father as he removed the lego from his foot to make him stop. Bowser looked at his kids to see eight disapproval looks on their faces and some had their hands on their hips

"Are ya done, potty mouth?"asked Roy

"Kids, this isn't what it looks like. Don't get the wrong idea!"said Bowser

"Fazzer, I'm fery disappointed at you right now!"scolded Ludwig

"You said a lot of bad words dad!"said Lemmy while shaking his head in disapproval

"Pops, yuh coulda done better"said Roy with his arms crossed

"Such a filthy mouth, from someone who's evil"said Iggy

"And your telling us to stop cursing? Look who's talking daddy"sassed Wendy

"Yeah, shame on you dad"agreed Morton

"I didn't mean to swear, I don't know what came over me"protested Bowser

"We're telling Kamek on you!"said Larry with a teasing smirk and looked at his younger brother

"Oh Kamek!"said Junior as he ran out of the room to get Kamek

Bowser's eyes widened and gulped in fear of how would Kamek react once the youngest koopaling told him

"Don't bring Kamek to this kids"

"Too late pops, da kid is gonna tell da old man dat ya cursed"said Roy with a smirk

"Dad is gonna be in trouble! Dad is gonna be in trouble!"sanged Lemmy and Larry while dancing around their father

"I'm your father remember, I shouldn't be scolded by a bunch of brats because I cursed"said Bowser while glaring at his kids

"Zhat's shtill no excuse fazzer just because you said zat zhere von't be any cursink in zis castle but zhat includes you fazzer vhich you cursed anyvays"explained Ludwig

"It's your word against yours"cackled Iggy

"God damn it, he's right"grumbled Bowser while glaring at the two genius koopalings

"Bowser Kenneth Koopa Sr!"shouted a familiar voice which made Bowser jump and sweatdrop

"He's in for it now"said Lemmy and Larry with a laugh

Bowser slowly turned around to see Kamek with a unpleased expression on his face and his youngest son, Junior was beside Kamek with a grin on his face

"What's this potty mouth that I hear coming from you, master?"asked Kamek while glaring at Bowser with disappointment

"Oh crap…"said Bowser

"You decided to curse in front of your kids, I'm ashamed I raised you to become like this"

"Kamek, it was an accident-"

"Look what you've done to Junior!"Kamek pointed at Junior

"My poor innocent ears, their ruined"faked sobbed Junior

"There there little one, you shouldn't have to hear those such words"Kamek pats Junior on the head in comfort

"But Kamek-"protested Bowser but got interrupted by Kamek hitting him upside the head with his staff"OW!"

"No buts mister! Up to your room right now!"Kamek pointed to the door and glared at Bowser

"Yes Kamek…."Bowser sighed in defeat

Bowser started to mumble stuff that nobody can make out of as he exit the playroom to his room and the Koopalings had to hold their laughter of seeing their father get told by his caretaker

Eventually Bowser got grounded one month by Kamek from cursing and Bowser now invented the swear jar whoever curses in the castle which was mostly Bowser and Roy themselves

The End

* * *

**Me:And that's the end of the story**

**Wendy:At least the swear jar's invented to avoid situations like this**

**Ludwig:Agreed sister**

**Larry:Ha, dad got grounded! XD**

**Bowser:Do you want me to ground you again Larry?**

**Larry:*gulps*N-No… O_O**

**Me:I hope you all enjoy this fanfic but this was based off of the Spongebob episode "Sailor Mouth" with some elements from it**

**Lemmy:Read and review!**

**Roy:If you don't like it or send bad reviews, I'll beatcha in a pulp*cracks his knuckles***


End file.
